1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a two-dimension lighting system which produces a three dimension effect. It is based on two concepts: fluorescence and reflection to create a three-dimensional visual effect in relation to space and light.
This system can have multiple applications, from artistic applications to architectural applications. It can be used as a decorative object such as a lamp, a panel, a wall, a dividing wall in an hall, entry point for a building or a complete facade.
It comprises two planes made of different materials: one of such materials is fluorescent luminescent, while the other is a reflecting material which is placed in the back side of the fluorescent material.
A source for lighting purposes is placed in one or more edges of the fluorescent material. The fluorescent material has a number of superficial cuts (either lines or points of light) which, when receiving the stimulation from the light render a one plane luminescence comprising these lines or points of light.
A highly reflective material, thermoformed or with certain type of relief or segmentations, is placed in the backside of the fluorescent material. The material receives the lines or shapes of light from the fluorescent material, then disassemble the lines thus creating a unique three-dimensional effect. The separation distance between both materials (fluorescent and reflector) is variable based on the type of application. Colour of said fluorescent material, colour of said source of light, the manner in which both fluorescent material and reflector material are manipulated may vary as to create a different range of visual effects and colours.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Systems comprising both fluorescent or phosphorescence and reflection lighting simultaneously have been present in previous art. Most of these systems relate to lighting devices using reflection to spread light in an even manner or to, increase the efficiency of light produced. Most of these inventions use prismatic mirrors which, while comprising a specific geometric design, tend to augment, direct or correct a source of light rather than create a three-dimensional effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,463 (Jean et al.) issued on Apr. 25, 1995 discloses a decorative source of light which is covered by a magnetic substance comprising the light rendered by a device thereof attached within an electric plug, and further comprising a shallow case peripherally coated with an inner layer of a magnetic substance which has the same magnetic polarity of the magnetic substance present in the electric plug and further coated with a fluorescent layer to make the shallow cap float within the electric plug by the effect of the magnetic force (repulsion). The light issued by the device irradiates in all directions.
The document EP 0 221 018 (Held Reto) published on May 6, 1987 discloses a billboard or sign lighted wherein at least in one frontal wall the device comprises a box comprising two crystal plates or dishes and wherein a display media to show the information is located in the middle of the plates or dishes. The inner side of the crystal plate comprises a layer that partially reflects the light. The source of light is placed outside the visible part of the crystal plate around the area of the framework. The back wall of the device also comprises a light reflector which covers the inner side. Luminous rays rendered by the source of light, at least in part, are reflected by the layers, wherein the part of light penetrating the crystal plates and the media carrying the information emerge from the device in the manner of luminous rays.
Another existing field of application is decorative systems with a 3D effect. In this field the inventions are closer in their approach to the system proposed. Among these cases, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,465 (Hargabus) issued on Sep. 22, 1998 discloses a luminous device wherein black energy or glowing UV or “black” light or blue-black light is introduced between a totally reflective mirror and a partial reflection or one sided mirror. UV light hits an object located between the two mirrors, wherein the object is made of or formed at least in part with fluorescent plastic or coated or impregnated with fluorescent dye paint. The object then renders a visible light which is the event on the reflecting mirror to reflect in the back part of the object, thus creating on the reflective mirror the effect of an infinity of fluorescent objects.
GB Patent No. 2,256,960 (Ball Keith) published on Dec. 23, 1992 discloses a lighted mirror unit to create the perception of an extended space over a one dimension or included unit. The unit comprises two or more mirror surface panels wherein they are at least double-sided, and further comprising a source of light. The unit includes at least two inner coatings comprising reflective panels of any given size or shape, and there is at least one double-sided mirror surface, and a source of light, and also translucent walls. The source of light may be within the unit. The source of light allows the inner part of the unit to be seen from one or several sides based on the number of double-sided mirror surfaces employed. Any given object placed within the unit and/or inner surfaces of the unit is reflected to infinity.
FR Patent No. 2,731,500 (Wagner Gilles) published on Sep. 13, 1996 discloses an object comprising a luminous object placed between two parallel panels made of a light reflective material. At least one of the panels is partially transparent and comprises one fixed plate with at least one coating layer of semi-reflective and semi-transparent material which is made of aluminium-covered polyester. The fixed plate can either be made of acrylic crystal or plexiglass. The object can be made of a phosphorescent or fluorescent material and is lighted by a source of light placed on one of the sides.
The last existing field more recently dated uses the phenomena of fibre optics in axial lighting (by the sides) by using a fluorescent material. Examples found only use this method without including reflection thereof. For these cases, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,396 (Jung) issued on Jul. 6, 1999 discloses an enhanced billboard comprising thermoformed plastic holding at least one semi-circular, linear inner surface covered with a highly reflective plastic film and a clear plastic film with dimensions slightly smaller than the opening cut area therefore. One side of the billboard or sign is covered to convey the luminous energy rendered by the source of light positioned around the plastic. The clear plastic film extends to create an irregular geometric line detached from the cutting edge of the bevelled face to create an irregular lighted line or geometry of the edge which is visible as a line surrounding the graphics of the billboard or sign to viewers from the opposite side of the billboard or sign. An extended length of the clear plastic film can be used as an erasable surface moistened for writing purposes by using liquid fluorescent markers, which is useful to show a strong sign along with written graphics or messages surrounded by the lighted line in a fixed display.